CHERRY
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Natsuki thinks in something said about cherries and is ready to find out. Natsuki X Shizuru Pairing. ONESHOT fluff fic. Mai Hime Universe.


**A/N:**Hi everyone!! I bring you here another one-shot. And just in case you're beginning to think that I'm only focusing in one-shots, that's not the case. Right now I'm about to begin exams so I'm quite busy. Also I want to update (once again) 'Natsuki Doggy' and 'Yours will lead mine' at the same time; I'm almost done with the new chapter of YWLM. That's why I ask you to be a bit more patient. I'll try to update the two fics asap, okay? 

Take this one-shot as a proof that I'm still alive :P and as a present for my slowness. XO 

So, I hope you like it and Enjoy!!

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know so I can correct them.

This fic takes place in the Mai Hime Universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. – but I still hope that I'll find a magic lamp someday and…you can imagine the rest… –

* * *

**CHERRY**

It was a quiet and hot afternoon in the lands of Fuuka, especially in a certain apartment of a complex in the city. A very tranquil and relaxing music filled a room where a young raven haired girl with mesmerizing emerald eyes was seated in a comfy couch reading a video games magazine as a chestnut haired girl with mahogany eyes sat by her side reading a novel. 

In front of them was a small coffee table, over it was a bowl filled with strawberries and cherries. The raven haired girl took a cherry and placed it inside her mouth, she ate the sweet fruit and after some seconds of moving her lips and mouth, she took out the remaining of the fruit, the stalk; and placed it over the table. She stared at it for some time; thinking in those times when she was waiting for her mom to finish her work, she did this out of boredom, mastering it after many years of practicing.

Then she remembered something her friends had said about kisses and cherries. She thought it was a dumb thing, how could something like that determine if you were good or bad? From the corner of her eye she glanced at the girl seating beside her; blushing at the thoughts she was having. 

All this time they had been together she'd done it with her many times, and she had not complained, neither said something about it. The young girl always took it as a positive way, that she was good at it, but maybe the other girl had not said anything to be polite, or simply because she didn't want to embarrass her or depress her. 

She had many doubts now, and not wanting to leave this issue like this she called the other girl. 

- "Na…Shizuru…"

- "What is it Natsuki?" – replied the chestnut haired girl looking at the young girl while placing the book on her lap. 

Natsuki got near Shizuru and captured her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Shizuru was startled by the sudden action, but soon she gave in; closing her eyes she returned the kiss with the same fervor. After some minutes that seemed to be eternal they broke the kiss. Amazingly, Natsuki wasn't blushing while Shizuru had a very slight hue of pink in her cheeks. 

- "So?" – said Natsuki looking at Shizuru straight in the eye. 

- "So…?" – repeated Shizuru a bit puzzled. 

- "Am I a good kisser?"

Shizuru opened her eyes in amusement, she never expected Natsuki to ask something like that; but now that her girl had asked, she had to reply; of course there was only one answer to such question. 

- "Natsuki is not a good kisser…" – she said. 

She saw how sadness was about to invade those beautiful emerald eyes she loved, immediately she cupped Natsuki's face in a tender way and continued saying. 

- "She's unbelievably awesome." 

Shizuru placed her lips over Natsuki's, kissing her beloved girl one more time; what she had said was the truth; in fact, she never expected Natsuki to be such an expert kisser, which made her wonder when she had learnt. She would ask her someday, but for the time being she just wanted to savour and enjoy the moment.

Natsuki smirked into the kiss and closed her eyes. Maybe her friends were right about it; after all they said that; 'if you could do knots to cherry stalk with your tongue; that meant you were a good kisser'. And she had the sampling over the table and a very satisfied lover to prove it.

END

* * *

Mission One-shot: Accomplished. 

This is one of the shortest one-shots I've written, but I hope you liked it. And just as a side note, I can't do that knot thing; but I can do napkin roses. 

Thanks for your support and for reading! Don't forget to review!

See you around. 

Shezaei neko


End file.
